Need A Little Christmas
by Maiden of Blue Roses
Summary: *Finished* A white Christmas. What happends when Christmas comes around?
1. It's Snowing

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Thanks who reviewed and wanted a Yami/Tèa fiction because I love this couple. I do like Seto/Tèa to but Yami/Tèa is a little better. And another thing, I do have bad grammar, sorry. So sit down and relax this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
(*** We Need A Little Christmas ***) ~** It's Snowing **~  
  
  
  
Rang...Rang... The alarm clock rang. A girl opened her eyes, she had light blue eyes. "Only two more weeks until Christmas and I haven't got Yami something yet." As she look up at the ceiling. She look at the alarm clock. "I better get up before I'm late for school." She got up, putting her Reindeer slippers on. "We need some Christmas songs while I get ready." She turn on the radio and went to the bathroom.  
  
Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
  
Now the jingle hop has begun  
  
Jingle bell  
  
jingle bell  
  
jingle bell rock  
  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
  
In the frosty air  
  
What a bright time  
  
it's the right time  
  
To rock the night away  
  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
  
Giddy-up jingle horse  
  
pick up your feet  
  
Jingle around the clock  
  
Minutes later she came out wearing a pink jacket, blue ribbon and a short blue skirt, her uniform.  
  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
  
That's the jingle bell  
  
That's the jingle bell  
  
That's the jingle bell rock  
  
"Huh, Jingle Bell Rock, one of my favorites." She turn the radio off.  
  
~** School **~  
  
"Morning Tèa!" Yugi walking up to her.  
  
"Morning Yugi! Where's Joey and Tristen?" Walking to her seat.  
  
"Haven't seen them yet." Blushing. 'Should I ask her Yami?' He said in the Millennium puzzle.  
  
''Yugi she's going to say yes.'' Yami smiling.  
  
"Tèa..." Blushing a little more.  
  
"Yes Yugi." Looking into his eyes.  
  
"Would you go ice skating with me?" Spiting it out.  
  
"Sure I love to, even though I don't know how to ice skate." Smiling.  
  
"I can teach you?"  
  
"Sure, what time do you want to meet at?"  
  
"What about four?" Yugi smiled.  
  
  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: So how do you like it? Next chapter, its a little funny when Joey and Tristen come in. Please R+R, no flames.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


	2. Learning To Ice Skate One

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Sorry I couldn't update earlier because of homework and needed sometime how, I was going to write this. Thank you for the cool reviews. Sorry I do have bad grammar. ^_^ I have a question? In this fiction there's a lot of Christmas songs and I was wondering which songs you would like to see in this fiction? Well, so sit down, relax and enjoy this fiction.  
  
What is this fiction about?: Yugi teaches Tèa to ice skate and school almost over. Tèa trying to figure what to give Yugi for Christmas and she learns to ice skate very well, kinda almost every night she goes to the park. More information later. This fiction is a Yami/Tèa.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the Christmas songs or anything.  
  
(*** We Need A Little Christmas ***) ~** Learning To Ice Skate One **~  
  
  
  
"Sure OK..." Tèa smiled.  
  
The door opened and the teacher came in.  
  
"Good morning class." She started to take role.  
  
'I wonder where Tristen and Joey are? There never late.' Yugi thought.  
  
"You all now that..." The teacher was cut off by the door opening. Joey and Tristen came in wearing reindeer ears and Joey was wearing a plastic red nose and Tristen was wearing a black nose. The students started to laugh.  
  
"Now students, calm down." Teacher started to laugh a little.  
  
"Sorry were late Mrs. Finch." Joey handed a note and they both sat down next to Yugi and Tèa.  
  
"As I was saying you all know that today is the last day of school? " After the teacher said that, the students started to clap.  
  
"And I just want to say I wish you all a Merry Christmas but not forget to write an essay on what you did on your Christmas break." She smiled but the students faces went down.  
  
! After School!  
  
"So Joey why did you and Tristen wear those ears and nose of a reindeer for?" Tèa asked.  
  
"Well, we came back from doing a play for the first graders." Joey smiled.  
  
"It was all right, the kids like it." Tristen added.  
  
"Hey do you guys want to come to the park with us later?" Yugi smiled at Tèa.  
  
"Sorry Yug we can't me and Tris are going Christmas shopping with Serenity ." Joey smiled at Tristen.  
  
"Yea we better get going before your sister gets mad." Tristen lied.  
  
"Yes, we gotta go bye Yug, Tèa." Joey and Tristen turn around left.  
  
Yugi and Tèa waved good-bye.  
  
Minutes later they reached Tèa house. "Thanks for walking me home Yugi, would you like to come in?" Opening the door.  
  
"Well, maybe for a while." They entered. Yugi sat down on the coach.  
  
"Do you want hot chocolate?" Tèa went to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure if that's all right?"  
  
Tèa came back two minutes later caring two mugs that had a picture of the 'Dark Magician' and one with 'Lady Of Faith.'  
  
"Thanks Tèa." Got the mug from her.  
  
"So Yugi what are you doing for Christmas?" She blushed a little.  
  
"Well Grandpa is visiting his friends up north for Christmas, and well I'm just staing home."  
  
Tèa smile turn into a sad look.  
  
"Oh." She look at the clock.  
  
Yugi finish his hot chocolate and put it down on the table. "Well better get going home before grandpa worries. See you at the park Tèa."  
  
Tèa was looking at the window, thinking.  
  
"Is there something worng Tèa?" He look at her.  
  
She back to her senses. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking." Smiled.  
  
"See you at the park." See walk to the door.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." He left.  
  
Tèa sat there looking, maybe I can have a Christmas party? But I only have a week."  
  
To Be Contiune..  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So what do you think? Please no flames. Plaes don't forget to vote whic songs you like to see in this fiction. Bye.  
  
~*** Kagome ***~ 


	3. Learning To Ice Skate Two

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Wow, only eight more days until Christmas. But anyways thanks for the songs you wanted, now all I got to do is, find a good place to put them in. Well I'm going to try to write another fiction, 'Inu-Yasha', I don't know if I should write one. What do you think? Should I? I'm still taking in Christmas songs, you want in this fiction. On with the fiction, so sit down relax and enjoy this fiction.  
  
'' Yugi talking to his Yami ''  
  
''' Yami talking to his Yugi '''  
  
Warning: I do have bad grammer...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Christmas songs or anything.  
  
(*** We Need A Little Christmas ***) ~** Learning To Ice Skate Two **~  
  
  
  
Tèa sat there in the living room thinking. 'Yugi isn't doing anything on Christmas day, humm...' She thought. She sat there for ten mintues not realizing it was 3:45 already.  
  
"Maybe something in my mind will pop up while I'm at the park. What... 3:45 already." She looked at the watch. "I'm going to be late." She hurried up to her room, changed her clothes. Wearing blue jeans and long neck that has little snowmen on it. She then ran down stairs, got her coat and gloves and went out the door.  
  
!* Park *!  
  
''So Yami, have ever learn to ice skate before?'' Yugi asked.  
  
'''No, back in Egypt, it was to hot to have snow.''' Yami in the Millennium puzzle.  
  
''Maybe I can teach you how, when I'm teaching Tèa.'' Blushing at those words.  
  
'''But...''' Yami was cut off by Tèa.  
  
"Sorry I"m late." Running to Yugi.  
  
"It's ok, I just came too." Looking at Tèa.  
  
"So where do we get the ice skates?" She asked.  
  
"Come on I'll show you." Tèa followed Yugi to an ice skating shop next to the frozen Domino park lake. No one was there ice skating, meaning Yugi and Tèa were by thereself.  
  
Mintues later Tèa was holding pink ice skates and as for Yugi, he got blue.  
  
"So Tèa are you ready to learn how to ice skate?" Smiling at her.  
  
"Yea..." Trying to figure how to walk on them. Yugi took her hand so she wouldn't fall. Tèa blushed a little.  
  
"When you ice skate, you put your left foot out first then your right foot." Yugi already on the ice ring. (Lake) *Ok I never seen snow or ice skate before, so I'm making this up as it goes, I'm just using a little ROTC moves. ^_^;*  
  
Tèa put her left foot out then her right foot. "Hey, it's not that bad." Moving a little. "Whoa.." Her feet moving fast, making it hard to control her balance. "Owie." Landing on her butt.  
  
Yugi laughed a little and helping her up. "This might take a while." Taking her hand once more.  
  
"I'll hold on to your hand while we skate, giving you lessons."  
  
Tèa just nooded.  
  
Mintues later  
  
"Left...Right...Left...Right." Yugi cheerfuly said while Tèa was getting the hang out of it.  
  
"Now you try it by yourself." Yugi letting go of her hand.  
  
'Just what Yugi said, left...right...left...right.' She said over and over to herself. Pretty soon she was skating just find.  
  
"Your doing find." Smiling...  
  
To Be Contiune...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: So how was it? Sorry it was short but the next chapter, will be special. I need at least 20 reviews if you want it to be a special one. Should I contiune it? Well it's just like my other fiction, 'Winter Dances,' it's almost the same thing. Don't forget to review, it tells me you like y fiction. Please no flames. Bye..  
  
~*** Kagome ***~ 


	4. Learning To Ice Skate With A Special Som...

Kagome Of Winter: Hello! Thanks for the cool reviews. ^_^ I'm still working on 'Winter Dances' and I ah sure you, its going to be a lot different from this fiction. ^_^; And also working on the 'Inu-Yasha' fiction. As I promises last chapter, here's the special chapter, so sit down relax and this fiction.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
''Yugi talking to his Yami''  
  
'''Yami talking to his Yugi'''  
  
(*** We Need A Little Christmas ***) ~** Learning To Ice Skate With A Special Someone **~  
  
''So Yami do you want to learn to ice skate?'' Yugi asked.  
  
'''I don't know?'''  
  
''Come on, this will be fun.'' The millennium puzzle activates turning Yugi to Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami look around. "Yugi!!!" In a confusing look.  
  
Tèa looked at him. "Hi Yami!" Blushing a little.  
  
"Hi!" Standing still.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
"So Yami do you want to ice skate?" Tèa asked.  
  
"Ahhh." Didn't know what to say.  
  
''Go ahead, while you ice skate with Tèa, I "ll be giving to lessons.'' Yugi smiling.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Looking confused.  
  
"Oh no I was just thinking. Sure..." Yami was cut off.  
  
"Come on." Tèa got his right hand. "Isn't this fun?"  
  
"Whoa!!!" Yami trying to keep his balance. "Whoa!"  
  
"Yami." Tèa looking back.  
  
"Owe." Falling on his butt.  
  
"Are you OK Yami?" Helping him up.  
  
"Yea I'm find." One of his open and the other closed. "Thanks Tèa." Blushing a little.  
  
"Your welcome. Looks like you need a little help on how to ice skating?" Giggling a little.  
  
"Yea." Standing up.  
  
~! Hours Later !~  
  
"Wasn't that fun Yami?" Tèa holding his hand.  
  
"Yea, if it wasn't for Yugi I would have never learn how ice skate." Looking at Tèa.  
  
"That's true, do you want to sit down for a while?" Blushing a little more.  
  
"Sure." Both of them ice skate across the ice ring, finding a bench. As they found one, both of them sat down as they watch the sunset go down.  
  
"Wow, isn't that beautiful?" Her head leading against Yami shoulders.  
  
"It sure is." Still hold on to her hand while looking at her eyes. Both of them stared at each other for a while not noticing what time it was. As they were about to...  
  
RING.... RING... Tèa's alarm watch went off. "Huh, oh, it's 8 o'clock already." Looking at her watch.  
  
"Time is sure fast." Smiling.  
  
"Well, I better get going, its getting late." Both of there faces inches away from each other.  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
~! Tèa's house !~  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Yami." She then kiss him on the cheek and went inside.  
  
Yami was standing still not knowing what has just happen. 'She kiss me?' He thought.  
  
''It seems to me she likes you Yami?'' Yugi giggled.  
  
'''Yugi!!!''' His face was really red.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So how do you like it? That would have been the last chapter but, I'm adding it on for a little humor part, Tèa's Christmas party. So, I was thinking, the next chapter will be funny, and I was wondering, if you have any totures for any of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast? If you do, send them in your reviews *Smiles* I wish you a Merry Christmas and A. Happy New Year!  
  
~*** Kagome ***~  
  
P.S. Your Christmas songs will be in the next chapter. ^_~ 


	5. Christmas Party

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Sorry I didn't update for a long time, but I couldn't think of anything. ^_^' So I finally think of something while listening to 'Eight Crazy Nights' the soundtrack, it's cool. Well, anyway this isn't the last chapter, there's one more but different from the other chapters. *No!* But I hope you enjoy. So sit down and relax this next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Eight Crazy Nights or anything.  
  
  
  
(*** We Need A Little Christmas ***) (** Christmas Party One **)  
  
~! Turtle Gameshop, Christmas Day !~  
  
"So Yug what did you get for Tèa?" Joey looking at the new cards he got for Christmas.  
  
"Well,..." Yugi hesitating.  
  
"Come on what did you get her?" Tristen putting I wanna know face.  
  
Yugi pulls a thin box's from his pocket then opens it.  
  
Both Joey and Tristen eye's grew wide. First thing that came in Joey's mind. "How much did that cost?"  
  
Tristen slapped him on the head. "As much as you, that reminds me where's your sister?"  
  
"She's with Tèa and Mai somewhere, why?" Holding his head.  
  
"I was just wondering." Whistling for no reason.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, we better get going before where late for the party guys." Yugi smiled while putting the thin box's in his pocket.  
  
~! Tèa's house !~  
  
"I think everything's finish." Serenity said while putting the last touches on things on.  
  
"The cake while be ready in an hour." Mai yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Wow everything finished." Tèa looked around.  
  
"So how many people are coming over here Tèa?" Mai asked.  
  
"Well, I know Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Bakura, Rex and the others I believe." Sitting down next to the snack bar. *I really don't know if Tèa has a snack bar or not, I'm just making things as it goes.*  
  
~! Back to Yugi, Joey and Tristen, walking !~  
  
"Man it's freezing out here?" Joey holding Christmas presents. Three of them walking in the snow.  
  
"Your not the only one." Tristan bottom lip where blue.  
  
"Well, we can try to sing, to stay warm, I heard that works." Yugi having his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What should we sing?" Looking at each other.  
  
"We can sing..." Yugi was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Having fun kids?" A cold voice said. Three of them looked around when they did they saw Seto Kaiba in a limeoizen.  
  
"Well, have fun getting through the snow." Seto started to laugh then telling the driver to leave.  
  
"Why I ad'a." Joey face turing all red by his anger.  
  
"Well, at least Joey's all warm." Yugi and Tristen started to laugh.  
  
"All show you warm." Bring his fist next to Tristen's face.  
  
"You guys."  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. Sorry I had to end it but gotta do an essay before Monday. Next and the last chapter should be up Tuesday or sooner. Please review, NO Flames please.  
  
P.S. Still working on the squeal.  
  
~*** Kagome ***~ 


	6. Christmas Party Two

Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello! Sorry I couldn't update earlier but to had to much homework to do, so I couldn't get to any of my fictions. Well, this is the last chapter. *Starts to cry* It was a pleasure to write this fiction and I want to thank you who all reviewed. It made me happy. ^_^ But do please do read my others if your not busy or anything. Well, here's the next and final chapter. ^.~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Eight Crazy Nights soundtrack or anything.  
  
  
  
(*** We Need A Little Christmas ***) (** Christmas Party Two **)  
  
  
  
~! Tea's House !~  
  
"Well, the guest should be arriving pretty soon I've believe." Serenity looking at her watch.  
  
"I better check the cake before it burns." Mai took off into the kitchen.  
  
Tèa sat there thinking. 'I wonder if Yugi and Yami are going to like my gift?'  
  
Serenity looked at her until the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Serenity got up and ran to the door.  
  
Opens the door. "Hey guys, come in." Joey, Tristen and Yugi came in.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Mai started to laugh. Joey's faces was on fire. Yugi, Joey, and Tristen were all wet.  
  
"Let me guess Seto?" Mai asked still laughing. Serenity and Tèa join in on the laughing.  
  
"It's not funny." Joey bringing his fits up.  
  
"I'll go get some dry clothes for you guys." Tèa got up and left.  
  
"Where do we put the presents at?" Tristen looking around.  
  
"Over there." Mai pointed.  
  
"You guys are the first ones here so far." Serenity stop laughing.  
  
"Here you go." Tèa handed them a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
Yugi, Tristen, and Yugi went in the room and the bathroom the door bell rang. Tèa open the door. Her mouth dropped open on what she saw. "Seto... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mokuba dragged me here." Seto said in the cold voice.  
  
"Hey Tèa!" Mokuba hugged her.  
  
"Hi Tèa." Seto mumbled.  
  
"Hi guys come in." Opens the door wider so they can come in. Seto and Mokuba enter.  
  
"So where do we put these?" Looking around.  
  
"Oh I'll take them." Mokuba hands the gifts he was holding.  
  
Seto walks to the couch and sits down while Mokuba jumps around singing Jingle bell rock.  
  
Serneity walks over to Mai and Tèa and whispers. "What about Joey, Tristen, and Yugi?"  
  
"I don't know." Confused Tèa.  
  
"Pretty soon there's going to be a kids fight." Mai started to laugh.  
  
"All we can do right now is hope there's no fight." They whispered.  
  
The doors open. Joey, Tristen, and Yugi come out. Tristen and Yugi walked to the couch but Joey stated behind. "What's this moron during here?" Turning red again.  
  
"There here for the party what else..." Mai walks up to him. "Just deal with it Joey Wheeler." Both Seto and Joey were giving cold stares at each other.  
  
The day went on, all the guest were all together, Rex, Weevil, Mako and the rest of the gang. After the Christmas dinner they all sat down. Still Seto and Joey giving them each other stares.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Tèa asked.  
  
"Open the presents" Mokuba jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah open the presents." Rex and Weevil said together.  
  
"OK." Tèa knees down next to the Christmas tree. "This is for Rex." Hands him a gift that has dino pictures on it. "Weevil." Gives him a gift that has insect pictures on it. Rex opens his present. "Hey cool new dino cards, who's this from?" Looks at the card. "From Mako. Thanks." "No problem." Mako said.  
  
"Tèa!" Yugi yelled in the kitchen.  
  
"Coming Yugi." Tèa walks to the kitchen.She walks in "Is there something wrong Yugi?" She asked.  
  
Yugi faces was really red, he then pulls out a thin boxs from his pocket. "This is for you." He hands it to her.  
  
Tèa gets and unwrapes it. Her eyes widen on what she saw. "Yugi, this... you shouldn't have." She takes it out. It was a golden neckles that had a white and gold heart. Tèa starts to cry.  
  
Yugi looks at her. "Do you like it?" He asked.  
  
She then hugs him and whispers in his ears. "Yes Yuig I do, thank you." She breaks the hug. "Wait for a mintue." She walks out, leaving Yugi really red.  
  
Yami watched in the millennuim puzzle.  
  
Tèa comes back caring one gift. "This one is for you." She put the other present down. The one she has was in a purple wrapping paper. She hands it to him.  
  
"You shouldn't have." She starts to open it. Inside there was white paper, he takes it out, there was a black shirt that said 'I love to Duel' and also there was a blet with spikes and a black pair of pants. Yugi's eyes widen.  
  
"I hope you like it?" Tèa putting her hands together.  
  
"I..." He moves closer, inches away from each other. "I really like it." They move closer, as there about to kiss...  
  
Mai comes in. "Hey you two love birds, are you guys going to stay in here or your going to come out?"  
  
Ten minutes later everyone opens there presents.  
  
"What should we do now?" Mai wearing her new sweeter that has Harpies Lady on it.  
  
"What about sing Christmas songs?" Yugi looking at his new cards.  
  
"That sounds fun." Mokuba bouncing around on a his pogo stick.  
  
"What should we sing?" Asked Mako.  
  
"I have a sing that I wanna sing." Joey getting up.  
  
"And what song would that be?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Well, it's called Davey's Song from Eight Crazy Nights, I want to dedicate this song to Seto Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba looks up.  
  
"OK, here goes, I'm a kinda guy that can't stand the hoilday/So I drink'em all away, that's me/I don't decorate no tress/And I won't eat no potato latkes/That's just who I am.  
  
Seto faces started to get red while everyone started to laugh.  
  
"While you're singing your holiday tune/I'm acting like a big buffoon." Joey was cut off by an angry Seto chasing him.  
  
"That's my song." Joey starts to run around the house.  
  
"They act like kids." Mai whispered.  
  
  
  
The End...  
  
  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: And done. So how do you like it? To tell you the truth I'm not good at humor at all. I want to thank each one of you that reviewed. ^_^ My other fictions should be up today. Well, gotta go. Please review, no flames please.  
  
~** Kagome **~ 


End file.
